Sexy Sweatpants
by xzanessax101
Summary: They called me what? Gabriella asked shocked at what her teenage son just told her... Just a day in the lives of the Troy and Gabriella and there growing Family x


**Sexy sweatpants**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm very sad about that **** x**

**One shot**

It was early Sunday morning 5am to be exact and a certain brown haired beauty was currently in the kitchen making herself and her husband of 14 years a cup of coffee.

Her mind was in a totally different place and she didn't notice her husband walk into the kitchen and she jumped out of her skin when she felt his arms wrap around.

"Jesus Christ Troy you scared the crap out of me" she said as she put her hand over her heart and tried to steady her breathing.

"Sorry baby I just wanted to see what was taking so long, I missed you," he said as he started to kiss her neck.

"I've been gone like 10 minutes Troy" she continued to stir the coffee rolling her eyes.

" 10 minutes too long if you ask me and plus the bed was cold without you in it, so come and get your sexy bum back upstairs" he said as he reached over her and grabbed the two coffee's and started to make his way upstairs.

Gabriella just smiled and started to follow after him. They rarely had alone time anymore and she knew that it would only be a matter of time before they were no longer alone in there bed,

The were both currently snuggled up back in bed with coffee's in there hand. Gabi laid her head against Troy's chest she was staring out of there balcony doors watching as the sun rose in the sky making the room glow a warming yellow.

"Honey… Gabi…Gabriella!" Troy shouted in a low voice a making Gabi once again jump.

"What oh sorry honey what was you saying?" she said while turning back to look into his eyes.

He sat up and pushed Gabi slightly off his chest and turned so he could look her straight into her eyes.

" Are you okay? You've been off in your own world a lot this morning?" he said in a caring voice.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said but saw as he gave her the look and she just sighed and laughed a little bit.

"Its nothing really its just something Chester said to me last night and to be honest it am a bit shocked by it.

Troy just frowned thinking what the hell had their 18-year-old son done. But remained silent so she could continue.

"Can I ask you something, and you promised to laugh, because I feel kinda stupid asking this?" Gabi said doing this eye thingy that made Troy always give into her every need.

"Sure I wont when have I ever laughed at you?" Troy said earning himself a slap onto his chest.

" Do you really want to get started into that Troy?" Gabriella laughed and he just kissed her cheek and laughed along with her.

Troy sunk back into his pillows and grabbed his coffee off the nightstand and nodded for Gabs to continue.

"Right promise not to laugh okay? Erm does the word erm… milf still mean what it meant when we was younger??"

Troy chocked on his coffee

"Gab what the hell makes you ask that?" Troy said slightly shocked and laughing at the same time.

Gabriella sighed and started to tell him about what happened the night before.

**_Saturday_**

It was the summer vacation and Gabriella was rushed off her feet, she always asked herself why the hell did she let Troy get her pregnant so many times as now at times like these when Troy was at work she had to look after 5 children.

But today was usually quite, her 14yr old daughter had gone to the mall with her mates and wasn't going to be back till later.

She had just put her 1yr old, baby girl, Masie down for her afternoon nap, she made her way through her house checking in on the play room when she walked in she was met with her 5yr old son Brandon playing with his racing car on the floor in the corner of the room and at the other side of the room Matthew her 9yr old was playing on his D.S she smiled and carried on her way through the house.

Gabriella then made her way into the basement, which had been converted into a sort of den by demand of her oldest son Chester. Before she had even reached the bottom of the stairs she could hear that he was not alone, there where shouting and swearing going on and she could hear the sound of the x-box playing in the background. She made her way into the room but none of the lads realized she was there.

Gabi cleared her throat and walked right in front of the flat screen telly they were playing on and she put her hand on her hips. She heard a lot of grunts of annoyance.

"Mum what the hell are you doing we was on level 10!" Chester gasped loudly

" Right young man one) don't take that tone with me, two) stop swearing there are innocent ears in this house, three) you all need to clean this place up it's like a bombs hit it and four) I want you to go out for awhile it's a lovely day and your all not going to be spending it in here okay?" Gabi said in a motherly stern voice.

Chester just looked right pissed off and huffed and got up off his sofa and started to clean up, his mates followed.

Gabi started to make her way up the stairs and turned around " and I made cookies so when your all done here you can get some and then leave" she smiled sweetly and continued her way up.

"Dude your mum is so hot, I mean she's a total milf, your dad is so lucky' Cory one of Chester's best mates hollered while laughing the others agreeing.

"Jeees man that's disgusting, shut the hell up she my mom" he said as he punched Cory in the arm.

"Yeah but a hot mum, wish my…."

"Cory shut it if you say another word I am gonna knock your freaking head off" Cory carried on laughing

"Whatever man" and then went back to cleaning the den well as best as boys could clean it.

Chester spent the rest of the day at the park but was extremely pissed off at what his mother was doing to his life.

Its was later that evening and The Bolton's minus Troy who was at a basketball game with Chad were sitting down in the dinning room eating, Gabi could see that Chester was in a mood the moment he stepped back into the house, form his not so subtle feet stomping to his grunting when she asked him anything, but her daughter had not stopped talking about what she had been up to and from trying to feed Masie, and getting Brandon to try and sit still for a minute, there was not a chance to ask what was wrong.

"Kayla take your brothers and sister into lounge and put on a movie please, Chester you can help me clear the table put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yes! Haha come on kiddies lets go" Layla said as she picked up Masie and walked her younger siblings into the lounge, very happy she wasn't going to be cleaning up.

There was no talking while they were bringing the plates into the kitchen and he was still acting moody.

"Right that's it what's wrong?" Gabi said putting her hands on her hips

"Nothing… just nothing" he mumbled

"I'm not taking any of that crap, just tell why right now why you have been moody all night!" she was giving him the motherly glare.

"Mum you have no idea, it just… why did you have to have me so bloody young, why cant you've had me at oh I dunno maybe a normal age not 17!!!" he shouted.

Gabi was just shocked and was speechless.

"Why do you like I dunno, you need to stop dressing so sexy and like that and start dressing like MUM so my friends will just stop!"

Gabi looked down at her clothed body and then back up into his eyes

"I'm wearing a pair of sweat pants and one of your dad's old basketball jersey's that has baby sick on it, I'm sorry but you cant get much more un-sexy than that" she said while giving him a strange look.

"Ahhh mum you just don't get it, my friends call you a milf and say you're hot and stuff and I just want them to stop and you need to just… just stop being well…you!" With that he stormed off out of the room and she followed quickly after him.

Whoa a WHAT? Gabriella chocked out but he was already out of the room.

"Hey Hey stop, what do you mean stop being me? Gabriella shouted while he stormed up the stairs then she heard him slam his bedroom door. She sighed and rubbed her temples totally confused by all of this.

For the rest of the night she didn't hear a peek out of him and thought she would leave it and give him time to cool down.

It was about an hour later until troy came home and soon after that she went to bed.

**_Back to Sunday_**

Troy couldn't stop laughing

"Troy stop, I told you not to laugh,"

"Sorry but this is funny, you got called a Milf by a bunch of horny teenage boys honey its not the end of the world." He looked at her and she sent him the eye daggers.

"But it must be so uncomfortable for Chester to hear and he is clearly upset by there remarks but he is more upset with me for having him so young and being I suppose a young mum, but come on we've only just had a baby we're not young and I don't like those boys thinking about me like that!"

Troy broke out into another fit of laughter. And Gabi slapped him hard on the head

"Troy stop!"

"Babe this is not a big deal, you are hot and you look after yourself and eat right to a group of 18 yr olds you're a young mum considering most of their mums are in there late 40's and early 50's and if I was you I would take it as a compliment. As long as I am the only one getting you I don't mind them looking at what they cant have" Troy smiled his cheeky grin.

"As long as you're getting me? God Troy your such a boy clearly thinking with well something that's not your head, and if you don't sort this out you wont as you put it 'getting me' anytime soon" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay… Okay fine, I'll talk to him when he wakes up and sort this all out, I promise" he said as he winked at her and pulled her face closer and kissed her sweetly on the lips, he went to deepen it when they heard their bedroom door bash the wall making there 5 yr old son presence known.

"Mummy daddy" he shouted and with that he climbed onto the bed and starting jumping over them laughing his head off. Troy grabbed him and pulled him into his chest and started to tickle him making him laugh even harder.

Gabi heard Masie start to cry and walked into the nursery and picked her up out of the crib and brought her back into there bedroom and got back into bed smiling as she watched Troy with Brandon she cuddled the baby girl.

Gabi felt much better telling Troy and she knew he would sort it he was always did, she looked over at him and down and at her two youngest children and smiled, and that was the end of there alone time.

**A/N: Don't know why I wrote this just a very random one shot and I didn't really know how to end it. So please review and tell me what you think x x x **


End file.
